


Chosen Marks

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affection, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Season/Series 06 Speculation, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: An intimate moment when Keith wanted to see Lotor's Altean mark.





	Chosen Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I'm alive! My laptop was out of commission for a month so I apologize for everyone who had waited for updates, but I am slowly catching up now. Just felt frustrated and sad that I didn't get to move most of WIP chapters to my external before internal HD crashed.
> 
> This is a warm-up and also, my stress reliever when something bad happened at work. *sighs* Good news though, there will be Keitor Month in April and I'm participating! Expect more Keitor fics popping up in the month of April!!! 
> 
> For this fic, it was based on two separate the theories : [Keith's part](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/post/171907202763/attheendofsummer-quintessence-sensitive-keith) and [Lotor's part](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/post/171566095468/theory-lotor-is-in-fact-a-rift-creature-and-he). Not only that, one part is based on Season 6's poster of Keith so look for it on tumblr.
> 
> Other than that, hope you enjoy this!

"I want to see it."  
  
  
Lotor lifted his head slowly with his eyes locking on to the beautiful speaker sauntering in the quiet room with such grace and yet, powerful stride. Two slim arms slid around his neck with a smooth glide and pressure of a petite body over his lap.  
  
  
He knew it will something personal, something intimate if his partner initiated this.  
  
  
"What do you wish to see?"  
  
  
His awaited response was a low hum and continued to watch as he could feel shifting weight and one firm, warm hand over his right cheek. It had a delicate touch. He could feel the subtle emotion within that touch. The gentle, slow glide of a finger underneath his eye.  
  
  
"Your proud Altean mark. I heard it was pretty and it glows."  
  
  
"I'm not positive if I am able to make it appear again. I've failed as the chosen one."  
  
  
"What if we try and visit the place---"  
  
  
A finger placed over those soft, pink and kissable lips.  
  
  
"I've come to accept my failure, but I don't regret the decision that the guardian made. Frustrated, yes. However, I will not lie to the guardian and myself as I do not lie to you."  
  
  
His finger were pulled away gently.  
  
  
"Lotor."  
  
  
Gentle sadness.  
  
  
"For now," as Lotor returned the gesture to his sitting partner by tracing the light purple mark from center to jawline. The mark does down to his neck like his mother, but he stopped just at the jawline. "I am able to see your proud Galra mark, Keith. They're beautiful."  
  
  
Keith hummed softly against the gentle touches. He could feel the admiration in the strokes.  
  
  
"I wish it would show up during times like this."  
  
  
"Times like this? What do you mean?"  
  
  
Keith shifted his body to where he was straddling and kneeling up as he placed his forehead over Lotor's with his eyes closed.  
  
  
"Like this, Lotor. Just two of us." He whispered. "Only us."  
  
  
Lotor's arms wrapped carefully around Keith's body for stability and a simple gesture of ' _you have my undivided attention_ '.  
  
  
"The guardians may have not accepted the Galra's ideology, but what I learned from doing the Trial of Marmora is that I can seek knowledge by giving up what's important to me. It is not about life or death to seek knowledge or victory, but knowing when to give up before it consumes me. To be blinded and lose my sense of self."  
  
  
"Keith, when the time comes, you know what you must do."  
  
  
He could feel the subtle twitches and creases between the brows.  
  
  
"Please, Keith. I wish to prevent _it_ before I become like my...own parents. To have history repeat itself."  
  
  
Keith placed both hands on each cheek and tilted Lotor's head up to capture his lips with passion.  
  
  
They both knew it will happen soon, but they have spoken about this sensitive topic many times before. Lotor had told Keith with utmost conviction that it was the only way to save the universe.  
  
  
To save himself.  
  
  
And to save Keith, his _chosen one_.  
  
  
He finally understood why he was obsessed for the search of quintessences. It wasn't his ambition to search out for the restoration of the Galra Empire. There was an insidious ambition of something hidden deep inside his blood. Inside of his mixed genes. And _it_ finally locked onto something-- _someone_ to accomplish _its_ life-long task.  
  
  
For now, _no_ \--he will protect his one special partner close to his soul.    
  
  
As long Lotor still have his senses, he will continue his ambition to restore the Galra Empire to its rightful glory 10,000 years ago too.  
  
  
He didn't have to speak of it.  
  
  
He could tell by Keith's body languages.  
  
  
Those actions alone were strangely enough to make his heart feel...lighter.  
  
  
The same lighter feel when he found out that he was the chosen one by the White Lion.  
  
  
It made Lotor smile as he deepened their kisses and whispered sweet nothings when he saw two bright, purple gems sparkled brighter than any stars in the universe.  
  
  
Keith had _chosen_ him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Feel free to follow or talk to me over at **[my tumblr page](https://kyraensui.tumblr.com/)** all updates and insights of my fics.  <3


End file.
